bbsimfandomcom-20200214-history
Kyla Jones
|hometown = Ubly, Michigan |occupation = ER nurse |ProfileInputAnyText = Yes}} Kyla Jones is the winner of Big Brother 1 ''and therefore the first person to ever win the franchise. She, along with her sisters '''Lila Jones '''and '''Delilah Jones', first played as part of the triplet twist and went on to be some of the franchise's most notorious competitors. Kyla also competed in Big Brother 4, Big Brother 6 (All-Stars), and Big Brother 11. Additionally, she was the winner of Cast Competition 1, ironically becoming the first winner of a spin-off series of the franchise as well. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Player History - Big Brother 16 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History HOH History Player History - Big Brother 18 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Carepackage History Voting History HOH History Post Big Brother Trivia * Nicole is the first female to beat a male in the Final Two in the American version of Big Brother. So far, all US seasons (BBOTT and Celebrity seasons included) with a male-female Final Two after that ended with the female winning against the male, up until Big Brother 21 (US). ** She is the third to achieve this overall. It had happened twice on Big Brother Canada; Big Brother Canada 1 winner Jillian MacLaughlin and Big Brother Canada 3 winner Sarah Hanlon both defeated males in the final two. ** However, Jillian's win was an accident due to Topaz Brady voting incorrectly, so Nicole is technically the second female to legitimately win against a male, after Sarah. * Nicole is the first houseguest to wear two different costumes for two consecutive weeks. ** She is the second person and first female to wear two costumes in one season, following Frank Eudy. *** Coincidentally, they both returned to compete again in Big Brother 18, along with both being in the Top 3 for the Fan Favorite Award of their seasons, but unlike Nicole, Frank won the award in his first season. * Nicole is the second female to win Head of Household in Big Brother 16, the first being Amber Borzotra. * Nicole is the first female to remain Head of Household for the week after the Battle of the Block competition. * Nicole is the only female houseguest to win HoH multiple times in Big Brother 16. However, due to Battle of the Block, she was only HoH officially once. ** Nicole has also won 3 of the 5 HoHs won by a female in Big Brother 16. * Nicole is the first person in Big Brother history to win HoH and then become evicted in the same week in a non-double eviction week. **If you include double eviction week, Nicole would be the second houseguest since Jeff Schroeder won HoH and was evicted all during a double eviction week in ''Big Brother 13''. * She is the first female to re-enter the game through a twist since Amy Crews in ''Big Brother 3'' (Sharon Obermueller from ''Big Brother 9'' did not re-enter the house due to a twist). * If the Battle of the Block is included or not, Nicole is tied with Christine Brecht for the most competition wins for a female in Big Brother 16. * She is the second houseguest to return to the house from jury and not win HoH or be evicted immediately upon returning, the first being Judd Daugherty. * Nicole did not cast a vote throughout the Jury Stage of the game in Big Brother 16. * Nicole is the only female from the first group of eight houseguests to reach the jury phase. * Nicole is the only person to win a permanent HoH outside of the Bomb Squad. * Nicole is the fifth woman in the history of the show to ever win 3 HOHs. The first females to do so were Nakomis, Janelle, Rachel, and Aaryn respectively. She would later be followed by Big Brother 17 houseguests Liz and Vanessa, ''Big Brother 19'' houseguest Alex, and ''Big Brother 20'' houseguest Angela. * Nicole is the first female to win two competitions in Big Brother 16. * Nicole is the first female since Rachel Reilly's win of the first Head of Household competition of a season. ** Coincidentally, both won the first HoH during their second season and went on to win their respective season. * Nicole is the only female to win HoH twice on Big Brother 18. ** She's also the only female to win the PoV twice. * Nicole is the fourth HouseGuest in the history of the show to win 2 HoHs in two different seasons. She's preceded by Janelle Pierzina, Daniele Donato, and Rachel Reilly. * Nicole holds the record for the second most HoHs won in multiple seasons, behind Rachel Reilly and Janelle Pierzina who each have six. * Nicole holds the record for most days spent for a female without being nominated with 91 days. ** She is second for the record in total, only losing to her fellow Big Brother 16 houseguest and the winner, Derrick Levasseur. * Nicole is the fifth houseguest (and second female) to win HoH and PoV in the same week in Big Brother 18. This feat follows Paulie Calafiore, Bridgette Dunning, Corey Brooks and Victor Arroyo (and later Paul Abrahamian) respectively. * Nicole has won a total of 9 competitions in multiple seasons (5 HoHs, 2 PoVs, and 2 BotB competitions). ** Without the Battle Of The Block, she would have seven wins in total. * Nicole is the fourth HouseGuest (and third female) to win the first Head of Household competition and then win the game following Lisa Donahue, Hayden Moss, and Rachel Reilly. * Nicole is the only returning HouseGuest to win HoH twice in Big Brother 18. * Nicole is the sixth houseguest to win 2 PoV's and go on to win the game. The other houseguests were Dan Gheesling, Rachel Reilly, Ian Terry, Andy Herren, and Steve Moses respectively. * Nicole is the first houseguest who had been evicted and returned to the game to win the game, although she did not win in the same season in which she was a Previously Evicted Contestant. However, she is still the first person to be evicted twice before winning the game. * Her first and last vote to evict on Big Brother 18 was to evict Victor Arroyo. He was evicted both times. ** Ironically, Victor and Nicole ended up in a relationship after their season. * Nicole holds the record for most consecutive votes to evict in one season with 12, beating McCrae Olson and Victoria Rafaeli's previous record of 10. * Nicole is the only returnee on Big Brother 18 who was in the top three to win America's Favorite Houseguest and didn't win it. * According to post-season interviews, if Nicole had won Final HOH in Big Brother 18, she would have evicted James. * She is the second female to win a part of the final HoH Competition against two males. The first was GinaMarie Zimmerman. * She is the second female (the first being Jun Song) to make it to the end and never receive any votes against her. * Nicole is the first person to receive immunity as a gift from viewers through America's Care Package. ** She was followed by Jason Roy, Alex Willett, Morgan Willett, and Justin Duncan, all during Big Brother: Over The Top. *** Jason, however, did not receive the immunity directly from viewers, as Kryssie Ridolfi received the Save-A-Friend power and chose to use it on him, making him safe for the week. *** Justin did not receive the immunity directly either, instead, he won the opportunity to complete a challenge which would grant him immunity, which he completed, making him safe for the week. *Nicole is the third/fourth HouseGuest to make it past Day 78 without ever being nominated. The other houseguests are Derrick Levasseur, Austin Matelson and James Huling. They would be followed by JC Mounduix, Holly Allen and Tommy Bracco. * Nicole is the first female and fourth American houseguest overall to win HOH in the first part of a double eviction and then again after it happened. The other HouseGuests to accomplish this were Zach Swerdzewski and Ian Terry. She would later be followed by Victor Arroyo, Shelby Stockton and Jackson Michie. ** However, Nicole's second HOH reign was dethroned due to the Battle of the Block. * Nicole is one of 17 to compete in another CBS reality show aside from Big Brother. The others are Alison Irwin, Jeff Schroeder, Jordan Lloyd, Brendon Villegas, Rachel Reilly, Hayden Moss, Caleb Reynolds, Jeff Weldon, Jackie Ibarra, Cody Nickson, Jessica Graf, Janelle Pierzina, Britney Haynes, Elissa Slater, Victor Arroyo and Winston Hines. References Category:Contestants Category:Females Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Contestants Category:Season 16 (US) Jury Members Category:7th Place Category:Season 18 (US) Contestants Category:Winners